Locura
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Qué harias si dos personas que amas & creias buenas... te traicionan? Bueno, yo simplemente los maté.


_**ADVERTENCIA:**__** Quien lo lee será bajo su responsabilidad, ya que es un Dark Fic, tiene un final triste, Lemmon y lenguaje Adulto. Si no eres de mente abierta y no te gustan estos temas, te pido de la manera más amable que salgas de aquí y leas otro Fic. Gracias.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer; solo soy creadora de esta trama. Cancion de Sountrack: Hysteria de Muse.**_

_**Quisiera que leyeran este Fic ya que es mi primer **__Dark-Fic con Lemmon __**Espero & les guste (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

¿Qué harías si las personas que son demasiado importantes para ti, te traicionan juntas y de la peor manera?

Pues en mi caso. Los maté.

¿Cómo fui capaz de ello?

Sencillo. Tuve que vigilarlos por semanas hasta que cierto día, tuve la ocasión de encontrarlos. A ambos. Dos personas que nunca creí que me engañarían de esa manera. Mi novio y mi mejor amiga. Juntos.

Todo comenzó cuando los presente a ambos….

-¡Bella!- chille al verla. ¿Cómo estás? Mira te voy a presentar a mi novio

-Alice, yo…

No le di tiempo de replicar y literalmente la arrastre hasta la mesa que habíamos apartado para los tres: Bella, Jasper y yo. ¿Por qué? Porque en ese entonces, Jasper y yo nos íbamos a casar.

-Alice en serio-replico Bella- no era necesario venir hasta aquí para aclarar lo de la boda.

-¡Calla!- le dije y nos detuvimos a medio camino- Tu eres mi mejor amiga y serás la organizadora de mi boda… ¿Crees que no es necesario?

-Eres imparable-dijo derrotada

-Lo soy-confirme

Reanudamos nuestra caminata y por fin llegamos a la mesa que estaba un poco alejada de las demás y donde se encontraba en aquel entonces el amor de mi vida.

-Jasper amor- dije abrazándolo y besándolo fugazmente- Esta es mi amiga Bella y la organizadora de nuestra boda.

-Bella- dije volteando a verla- este es mi Jazz

Jasper y Bella me miraron unos instantes y después se saludaron formalmente, él le tendió la mano y ella la tomo temerosa, en ese instante ambos se ruborizaron mientras que ella le sonreía tímidamente y él se agarraba nervioso su cabello. Mientras que yo, pasaba de ser parte de ellos para convertirme en una espectadora.

-Ok…-dije rompiendo la burbuja e ignorando aquello- ¿Nos sentamos?

-Oh…esto...huum…claro-tartamudeo bella

-Las damas primero-dijo Jazz

Ambas nos sentamos mientras Jasper iba por unas bebidas, al regresar los tres comenzamos a hablar sobre la boda. Mientras Bella me decía que colores quedarían perfectos al atardecer, no pude evitar ver de reojo a mi novio y ponerme un poco seria al pillarlo observando detenidamente a _mi _amiga.

"_Allie, estas alucinando"_ me decía una vocecita en mi interior.

Y por supuesto lo deje pasar.

Habían pasado dos meses desde ese día y tan solo faltaba mes y medio para la boda. Mi cabeza estaba tan ocupada en la fiesta que mi novio creía que no andaba al pendiente de otras situaciones; pero estaba equivocado. Junto con mi intuición estaba al pendiente del extraño comportamiento de Jasper y Bella.

Jasper últimamente me cancelaba las citas, excusándose de que tenía trabajo en el despacho; sabía que en la firma de abogados había mucho trabajo, pero él me cancelaba tres veces a la semana y en fin de semana no tenía tiempo; ya casi no lo veía. Pero lo más raro fue que curiosamente Bella "no tenía tiempo" de acompañarme o simplemente darme unos cuantos minutos. Su asistente Seth me había contestado todas las veces que le marque y siempre la excusaba con "demasiado trabajo".

No quería dudar, pero tanto la actividad de Jasper y Bella daban mucho que decir. Así que cierto día tome mi bolso y me monte en mi hermoso minicooper negro 2010 y me dirigí al trabajo de Bella. Durante el trayecto escuche música para relajarme un poco y trataba de pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero me era imposible ya que en mi mente se formaban una y mil hipótesis de porque ambos actuaban de una manera tan rara, incluso trate de recordar platicas con ambos.

_Flash Black_

_-Es agradable tu amiga- sonó casual Jasper mientras manejábamos de regreso_

_-Si muy agradable- le confirme feliz, porque ambos congeniaran tan bien- pero es un poco tímida y tiene su carácter._

_-¿Tímida?-pregunto _

_-Sí, pero cuando toma confianza la timidez se va por la borda_

_-Y Bella….-dijo dudando- ¿Tiene novio?_

_-¡No!- dije divertida y un poco confusa- Por lo mismo de su timidez y su carácter no ha encontrado a nadie_

_-Que bueno- sonó aliviado._

_-¿Qué?- dije confundida_

_-Bueno… que… esto… qué bueno- comento nervioso- que pues por ahora sea soltera porque cuando se enamore terminara como nosotros…-finalizo_

_-Ah… si Jazz- dije volteando mi rostro hacia la ventana_

_Fin Flash Black_

Esto hizo que todo cuadrara ¿Pero porque no me di cuenta? Desde el día en que los presente ambos se _gustaron_.

Aceleré un poco y en cuestión de minutos me encontré cerca del trabajo de Bella. Estacione el coche a una distancia prudente para que no pudiera identificar mi coche. Pasó media hora sin que sucediera nada comprometedor y estaba arrepintiéndome hasta que decidí marcar el número de Jasper.

Al tercer tono contesto.

-_¿Allie?-_sonaba ¿preocupado?

-Hola Jazz- dije de lo más natural-¿Vamos a comer?

-_Yo..._-dudo - _Lo siento tengo un caso que atender._

-¡Oh bueno!- dije con fingida tristeza- Llamaré al Bell's…

-_¡No!_- grito del otro lado de la línea

-¿Por qué?- trate de sonar con inocencia pero la furia comenzaba a consumirme

-_Pues…-_trato de hablar-_ quizás esta ocupada, arreglando eventos, la boda que se yo…_

_-_No pierdo nada-ataque- Bueno te amo amor, Nos vemos

-También yo- finalizo

Aquí había gato encerrado. Ahora marqué el número de Bella.

_-¿Bueno?_

_-_¡Hola Bell´s! -salude efusivamente

-_Hola All-_contesto nerviosa-_¿Qué sucede?_

_-_Quería ver si saldrías a comer conmigo, podríamos hablar de los toques fin…

-_Lo siento All-_ me había cortado- _Pero en diez minutos tengo que ver a los Cullen para la fiesta de graduación de uno de sus hijos. En verdad lo siento._

_-_No te preocupes, entiendo nos vemos

-_Bye_

Esta llamada me había garantizado de que no había nada entre mi novio y ella "_Que tonta ¿Cómo pude pensar mal de ella? ¿Y de él?"_ y con una sonrisa en el rostro y con mi ambiente más que relajado puse en marcha el auto y cuando estuve a punto de arrancar, lo que a continuación vi me dejo helada y todo se había ido a la mierda.

Jasper y Bella iban saliendo del trabajo de ella, tomados de la mano… y riendo. Caminaron unos cuantos metros y se subieron a un coche que no era de ninguno de los dos. Ella entró en el lado del copiloto y el del conductor. La sangre me hervía. Todo lo bueno que había pensado de ambos se fue al caño y ahora retumbaba en mi cabeza una sola palabra que me perforaba incesantemente el cerebro.

"_Venganza, Venganza...Venganza"_

Ahora conocerían quien era Marie Alice Brandon.

Seguí a aquel estúpido auto, claro a una distancia prudente en la cual el no me viera por el retrovisor. Estuve siguiéndolos por diez minutos hasta que llegamos a unos departamentos, que obviamente no eran de Bella.

-Perra- susurre apretando con todas mis fuerzas el volante

Ambos bajaron del coche y entraron por la puerta del edificio. Me baje del coche, tomando solo mi teléfono celular. Entre sigilosamente y vi como subían unas escaleras en forma de caracol besándose y tocándose. Las lagrimas de rabia, coraje y decepción se aglomeraron en mis ojos y caían libremente por las mejillas. Estaba rota y ellos no lo sabían. La temperatura entre ambos iba subiendo y conforme iban subiendo las escaleras se percataban menos de su alrededor… y de que yo los observaba. Ellos subían diez escalones y yo subía dos… ambos estaban a punto de devorarse ahí mismo en el pasillo pero se detuvieron abruptamente. Me escondí al instante.

Asome parte de mi cabeza y vi como Bella sacaba desesperadamente unas llaves y abría torpemente la puerta de un departamento. Cuando estuvo abierta Jasper la ataco sin piedad y ambos siguieron besándose, afuera del departamento, él la apretó contra la pared y ella gimió de puro placer. Entonces Bella enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jasper y comenzó a restregarse descaradamente contra su miembro, ambos estaban demasiado excitados como para darse cuenta de que ahora los observaba de frente a unos cuantos escalones, pero entonces entraron en el departamento.

No me acerque más, dentro d mi había un poquito de esperanza, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, que Jasper reaccionara y saliera corriendo de ahí. Pero no fue así, al contrario, se comenzaron a escuchar con tal nitidez los gemidos de placer de ambos, eran tan fuertes que algunos vecinos del lugar se asomaban a ver que sucedía. Y la esperanza fue sustituida por odio. Odio hacia él ya que en todo el tiempo que tuvimos de novios, nunca me toco como en estos momentos estaba tocando a Bella. Odio hacia ella por hacerse pasar por mi mejor amiga y ahora era una perra barata revolcándose con mi novio.

Tomé valentía y subí los últimos escalones.

Al enfrentarme con la puerta me di cuenta de que estaba medio abierta.

Tomé aire y entre con sumo cuidado a mi propio calvario.

AL entrar había una hermosa sala con tres muebles tapizados con colores amarillos y verdes, había una mesa de vidrio al centro de la sala y a un costado se encontraba el comedor con cuatro sillas frente a esto se encontraba el mesón y la cocina. Me acerque a la mesa de la sala y había fotos de dos chicos. Y tenía razón el departamento no era el de ella. La foto que tome entre mis manos era de la boda de los chicos, él tenía cabello negro corto y rizado, unos ojos cafés –como los de bella- y musculoso, su rostro se veía tiernos por unos hoyuelos que adornaban sus mejillas. Y ella era la diosa de la belleza, cabello rubio, ojos azul profundo y un escultural cuerpo.

No pude evitar derramar más lágrimas. Tanto había anhelado con una vida como la de los chicos de la foto y nunca podría tenerlo. Algo me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Oh…- Jadeaba Bella- Jasperr… ma...maaasss….

-Vamos gatita- gruñía él- córrete para mi

-ya…ya casi…

Con paso automático, camine por un pasillo que se encontraba a un costado de la cocina y sigilosamente me acerque al cuarto de donde provenían los gemidos. Ahogue un grito al verlos a ambos. Bella estaba a cuatro patas sobre la cama totalmente desnuda y su cabeza estaba mirando directamente hacia mí con los ojos cerrados y su rostro totalmente contraído de placer. Y Jasper. Ese puto cabrón la estaba penetrando por atrás sin piedad y con una fuerza gutural que me era increíble, la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura y le daba una…dos…tres…cuatro estocadas.

-¡Jasper!

-¡Bella!

Ambos se apretaron aun más para llegar juntos al orgasmo. Mis ojos no pudieron ver más camine por el pasillo y me adentre en la cocina, las lagrimas me impedía mi campo visual y las manos me temblaban ferozmente, me limpie las lagrimas y busque en los cajones sin hacer ruido algo con que pudiera borrar aquello.

Y lo encontré.

-Perfecto- susurre

Y una sonrisa desquiciada se asomo por mi rostro.

No tardaron en escucharse de nuevo aquellos gemidos de placer y lujuria, inundaban el lugar con sus sordos gritos. Cuando vi mi nuevo juguete comprendí que no sería suficiente con ello. Así que a toda prisa y emparejando la puerta del lugar baje por las escaleras, resbalando y rodando unos cuantos escalones. Me había abierto un poco la frente y ya corría un pequeño y delgado rio de sangre fresca por ella. Pero no me importo, seguí bajando las escaleras hasta que Salí del edificio y con paso apresurado me dirigí al coche. No me importo ya nada, y con el codo rompí el vidrio del conductor. Lo bueno es que no tenía alarma el coche, claro esta que me sangro el codo por el golpe. Luego metí mi mano y toque uno de los botones que abrían la cajuela, cuando hizo "_plop"_ la cajuela corrí hasta ella y agarre la cruz con la que cambiaba las llantas ponchadas.

-Mucho mejor- dije fríamente.

Y reanudé de nuevo mi carrera hacia el edificio.

La sangre que tenía en la frente ya se había secado, pero seguía corriendo poca, y la del codo, bueno, era mucho más profunda la herida, pero por ahora no importaba, solo quería hacerle pagar ese par de malditos lo que me habían hecho.

Entre de nuevo en la casa y la cerré con seguro, tratado de no hacer ruido, me tropecé con una estúpida alfombra que cuando había entrado la primera vez no había notado y tire algunas cosas, pero ellos no lograron percatarse de ello. Seguían teniendo sexo salvaje.

-Vamos Jasper…-gritaba sin pudor Bella- tócame, hazme tuya

-Món…ta…me…ma…mi…-jadeaba él- vamos nena, correteee…

Con paso fuerte y decidido camine hacia la habitación de ellos, pero a mi paso tome el cuchillo estilo carnicero que había dejado en el mesón de la cocina, en la mano derecha tenía el cuchillo filoso y brillante y en la izquierda la cruz para las llantas, di vuelta y me metí en el cuarto cerrando silenciosamente la puerta con seguro.

Como era de esperarse ambos tenían los ojos cerrados disfrutando al cien de aquellos "esplendidos orgasmos" que se producían, pero ahora Jasper estaba totalmente de espaldas hacia la cama y Bella lo montaba con tal fuerza que se movía como desquiciada sobre él, ambos gritando y jadeando, bella se masturbaba mientras él le tocaba y lamia los pechos.

-Así bebe…-susurraba ella con los ojos cerrados- vamos... dame todo, lléname de tu _leche_

_-_Ya casi… muee...vee...te mas raa...pido... am...oor...

-Que...Ricoo…amor…

"Amor" Eso había sido el colmo, pensé que quizás ambos solo tenían sexo salvaje y ya, pero había algo más. Había un tipo de amor. Y yo, no compartía. Todo paso rápido.

Llegue por atrás de Bella y le pegué con la cruz en la cabeza, ella quedo desmayada y cayó sobre el regazo de Jasper, al ver que caía se sorprendió y abrió los ojos de golpe. Cuando sus orbes verdes me habían localizado su cara se convirtió en una mueca llena de horror quedando totalmente paralizado.

-¡Alice!-grito asustado- No... No...Es

-No bebe- susurré- No es lo que creo, lo sé… Es mucho peor

Empuje a bella hasta que cayó al suelo noqueada y en un santiamén apuñale a Jasper en el vientre bajo, no sabía de dónde había sacado tanta velocidad y fuerza, Jasper solo gritaba de dolor, al verlo me sentí tan satisfecha de hacerle por lo menos un corte bastante grande, la sangre salía a chorros de su vientre, mojando todo a su paso y salpicándome un poco la playera blanca que traía puesta.

-Aa...aal...ice...-hablaba torpemente.

-¿Dime?- dije volviendo a apuñalarlo en el pecho- ¿¡Se siente Rico! ¡DIME! ¿¡TE GUSTA!

Y con cada palabra lo apuñalaba con fuerza y rudeza, todo su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de sangre y el solo soltaba gritos de horror puro, mi furia iba creciendo más y más y no tenía límite, necesita más, quería más. Jasper ya no se movía del todo, solo respiraba entrecortadamente, yo sentada a horcajadas de él, con mis pantalones de mezclilla llenos de sangre junto con playera y el cuchillo en mi mano derecha, mientras la izquierda recorría tiernamente su rostro.

-Pee...rr…peerrrr…per…dd...oonn...-finalizo él.

-Nunca- conteste abriéndole la garganta de un solo corte.

En ese instante la vida de Jasper había terminado. Y Bella soltó un grito de terror al reaccionar y ver la escena.

-¡Alice! ¡Qué te pasa, estás loca! ¡Mataste a Jasper!- decía totalmente desnuda sentada en un rincón de la habitación- ¡Dios mío!

-¿Loca?- dije volteando lentamente hacia ella clavando mis ojos en ella y esbozando una sonrisa tétrica- Si, quizás si

-Lo siento Alice- decía llorando aquella perra- Yo no quería pero Jasper y yo…nos enamoramos, quería evitarlo, ambos queríamos para no hacerte daño, pero… –hipo- nos fue imposible, estábamos enamorados…

-¡Y yo que!-grite bajándome del cuerpo inerte de Jasper- ¿¡Yo no siento! ¿¡No pensaron en mi perra barata!

-Alice…-decía llorando fuertemente- perdóname

-¡Nunca!-

Dije gritando y aventándole aquel cuchillo, milagrosamente se lo enterré en uno de sus pechos y la sangre comenzó a hacer acto de presencia. Bella se retorcía de dolor y grita pidiendo ayuda.

-Querida- dije tomándola de los cabellos- Nadie te ayudara

-Pinche loca…- me dijo a mi y luego grito- ¡Ayuda!

-¡Cállate!- y la abofeteé

Tomé el cuchillo entre mis manos y se lo enterré aun más en el pecho de ella, por supuesto hubo más gritos de terror y dolor, la levante de golpe y la avente sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de Jasper, ella resbalo y rodo por la cama por culpa del liquido rojo. Con la cruz en mis manos le golpeé con fuerza el trasero y le ordene que se posara sobre Jasper.

-¡Hazle el amor!

-No... Alice… yo pu...

-¡Que le hagas el amor puta!- dije amenazándola con el cuchillo

Como perrito apaleado me obedeció y se monto sobre Jasper, tomo el miembro de él –que aun seguía erecto- y se lo metió, me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre Jasper.

-Ahora mira su rostro…-ella negó con la cabeza aun moviéndose sobreél- ¡HAZLO!- grité

Ella obedeció y grito a más no poder, no había visto bien a Jasper, o al menos no desde la perspectiva de estar sobre él, los ojos verdes de Jasper estaban abiertos de par en par y miraban fijamente a Bella, ella asustada salió casi corriendo, pero no había contado con que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Déjame ir!-lloriqueaba-¡Por favor! ¡No me mates!

-Muy tarde querida- le dije sonriendo

Y arremetí contra ella con tal furia y saña que me sentí libre, las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, pero eran lagrimas de satisfacción, de venganza cumplida; mi pecho se inflo de orgullo al ver que había llevado a cabo mi plan mucho mejor de lo había pensado. Cuando ya no tuve fuerzas de seguir apuñalando y golpeando a Bella, djé caer el cuchillo y me sente en el suelo. La observe fijamente.

Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, su vientre totalmente abierto y algunas tripas le salían, su rostro esta irreconocible, se lo había deformado, le había perforado el pecho izquierdo y el derecho se lo corte.

-Bonita mi obra de arte

De pronto comencé a escuchar un pitido que provenía de mis espaldas, lentamente gire la cabeza, para toparme con un espejo. En el espejo reflejaba a la verdadera Alice. Llena de sangre, salpicada y con una miraba desquiciada y perdida. Esa era yo, pero mi atención se vio atraída de nuevo por el pitido.

Me acerque cuidadosamente y descubrí que estos putos cabrones filmaban cada sesión de sexo que tenían. Y el pitido era que tenía la batería baja. Me alegré al saber que había grabado todo. Me agache hasta quedar a la altura de la cámara esboce mi mejor sonrisa y susurre:

-Fin de la transmisión.

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció? Sé que es un poco tétrico, o bueno eso creo yo; en verdad tenía tantas ganas de hacer un Dark-Fic, que pues, este es mi primero, ¿Qué opinan?**_

_**¿Reviews? Necesito saber, para así continuar haciendo Darks-Fics o dejo de hacerlos.**_

_**Espero sus criticas positivas!**_

_**Andyy**_


End file.
